


Kiss me

by mimilee (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Starshipz - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Hamlem, I live for daehwi and hyeongjun interactions, I miss all these boys so much so im wrting abt them..., Idk their most famous ship name, M/M, Surprise Kissing, a tiny bit of deephwi, a tiny bit of minglem becuase i love them and yeah, aged up hamlem ofc, hamlem and everyone is uni, more hamlem for the world, so parties and drinking type of stufff, soft babies, tongham, tonglem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mimilee
Summary: Kiss me." Wonjin said.Hyeongjun suddenly felt very awake, he turned his head to face Wonjin."What?"“Kiss me, please”“Wonjin is this a joke ?” Hyeongjun asked wearily, if this was a joke this was just cruel and he was crossing the line.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin & Song Hyeongjun, Ham Wonjin/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> All the holidays are over but happy holidays hope you guys had a good time. I started this fic before christmas and i just finished it today,, yes i hate myself but i hate swing more. i miss X1 so much and of course starshipz kids :((((((  
> anyways hope you enjoy this !!

It had been two weeks winter break started and yet Hyeongjun still felt like he had homework due or that his professors would assign a last minute project. 

Of course it was him being paranoid, school was over, at least for a month. That's why he was at a Christmas party right now with his friends.

The usually drinking and doing drugs. Hyeongjun was already a bit tipsy and he didn't want to drink anymore he didn't want to embarrass himself. 

"Hyeongjun take this shot," Wonjin said as he handed him the drink.

"Okay," Hyeongjun nodded and then downed the drink with his friends.

"They're playing truth or dare upstairs do you guys wanna go ?" Jungmo asked.

"Hell yeah," Minhee slurred as he stood up from where they were sitting.

"Bet," Hyunbin replied, he too standing up.

"Ight let's go," Wonjin replied. 

This time the remaining of them stood up and started walking towards the stairs.

Hyeongjun opened the door and was greeted by a loud Daehwi, but honestly when is Daehwi not loud ? Which isnt necessarily a bad thing. In fact its comforting.

"Hyeonjunie sweetie you're here !!" Daehwi shouted above the music. He made grabby hands like a baby wanting to get picked up by their parents, obviously indicating he wanted a hug from the younger.

Hyeongjun complied after all they were good friends.

"Jinyoung this is my baby" Daehwi said to his boyfriend as he ruffled Hyeongjun's hair.

"Hi hwi's baby I'm hwi's boyfriend," Jinyoung greeted him.

Hyeongjun nodded.

"Anyways we are playing truth or dare but spin the bottle ver," Jihoon one of Daehwi's closest friends explained.

"Coolio" Jungmo nodded and threw a random piece sign up. 

"Let's get this shit started !" Minhee cheered as he grabbed the bottle and spinned it.

It landed on Hyeop

"Truth or dare," Minhee asked 

"Dare," Hyeop replied 

"Order me a pizza," Minhee laughed as he saw the others face expression.

Hyeop had no choice but to call a local dominos to get the pizza delivered.

Minkyu went next, the bottle landed on Hyeongjun 

"Truth or dare?" Minkyu asked.

"Dare," Hyeongjun replied. Knowing that his friends or more like minhee would tease him if he chose truth.

"Kiss me," Minkyu said.

Daehwi let out a high pitched "oh my god" some of the people in the circle whistled and cheered for the dare.

Hyeongjun nodded and moved towards Minkyu as he did the same. They met at the middle of the circle.

Minkyu grabbed the others waist and pulled him close and kissed him.

He tasted like Jack Daniel's honey whiskey and strawberry chapstick. 

He tasted good.

Hyeongjun deepened the kiss without a second thought.

Once again the crowd cheered.

A few seconds later they parted and went back to their seat. 

They continued playing the game for an hour more.

By then it was 3 AM already.

Wonjin ordered a uber for him and Hyeongjun.

They got to their dorms at 3:30 and by then Hyeongjun was already sobering up.

He fiddled with his keys before finding the correct key and opening up their place.

He stumbled in and threw his keys on their kitchen counter.

Wonjin behind him closed the door.

"Night," Hyeongjun muttered as he walked over to his room and flopped on his bed.

A huge wave of tiredness hit him hard and it was a huge task to get out of his party clothes and into his pajamas.

Just as his eyelids started to close he heard Wonjin shout his name.

Hyeongjun cursed silently and dragged his feet to the older's room.

"What’s up?" Hyeongjun asked as he flopped down next to Wonjin on his bed.

"Kiss me." Wonjin said.

Hyeongjun suddenly felt very awake, he turned his head to face Wonjin.

"What?" 

“Kiss me, please”

“Wonjin is this a joke ?” Hyeongjun asked wearily, if this was a joke this is just cruel and he was crossing the line. Even if he blames it on the alcohol it's simply fucked up so many levels, especially because Hyeongjun likes him. If Wonjin knows about this and yet he asking this as a joke, there was no way Hyeongjun would forgive him.

" It’s not a joke, I'm super serious that's why i am asking you to kiss me because I got jealous, I know I shouldn't have but it's really unfair. I've been liking you since the start of the semester and I've never even got to hold you hand and yet Minkyu out of nowhere dares you to kiss him? It made me mad, sad and very jealous.” Wonjin mumbled.

His cheeks were rosy but Hyeongjun couldn’t tell if it was because of the alcohol still in his system or because of what he had told him.

Regardless Hyeongjun felt relief wash over instantly that Wonjin wasn't asking this as a joke, and that his feelings were reciprocated. Wonjin felt the same and it meant everything to Hyeongjun. Not to be cheesy but knowing this was the best christmas present he would ever get in his lifetime he thought to himself. 

But of course he was still going to tease him, he isn’t going to remember anything anyways.

" there's no mistletoe though," Hyeongjun teased. Yeah it was a kind of a mean thing to do, but they weren’t going to have their first kiss together when the two of them were tipsy and in the middle of the night.

Wonjin cutely whined and kicked his blanket as a protest.

"Not until tomorrow," Hyeongjun smiled. With that he got up and saw a pouty Wonjin. It was cute but it was going to be worth it, the reaction he was going to get tomorrow morning was something he was anticipating. 

-

It was 12 and the two of the had just woken up. They were making breakfast and hangover remedy.

"Do you remember what you told me yesterday?" Hyeongjun asked.

"I was pretty drunk, what did I say?" 

Hyeongjun didn't reply instead he kissed him.

Wonjins soft lips against his. Although his morning breath was still there he liked this kiss much more than the one he had last night.

Once they separated Wonjin was startled. His eyes were wide open and his face was too funny, Hyeongjun resisted taking a photo of it.

"Wait what, why ? What's going on ?"

“ I like you wonjinnie hyung” Hyeongjun confessed. He felt heat rise to his cheek as he saw the older reaction.

Wonjin’s face burned up, clearly not expecting this that his grip on his glass of milk loosed and made the cup fall on the floor.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Hyeonjun asked as he saw the shattered cup around the others slippers. 

“ Yeah I’m fine, but are you serious about your feelings?” Wonjin asked as he grabbed onto Hyeongjun’s arms.

“Of course I am, wonjin I like you so much it's embarrassing,” Hyeongjun replied. His cheeks heating up even more now. Even if he knew wonjin felt the same it was embarrassing to say out loud, not to mention he still had bed hair.

“Fuck, Hyeongjun, I lo-like you too, have you heard that song ? that goes ‘ you are my sunshine when skies are gray’? that song has been playing as background music in my mind whenever I saw you for the past 5 months.” Wonjin replied, he too blushing deeply, even the tips of his ears were red.

Hyeongjun bit his bottom lip trying to prevent his smile but alas it failed as he was smiling ear to ear.

Wonjin’s smile was just as big as his, a second later Wonjin closed their distance and landed his lips on the younger’s.

Hyeongjun gladly welcomed wonjin into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around his neck, bring the two of them closer.

A few moments later they pulled away breathless.

They looked at each other, both with sparkles in their eyes.

“Now you have to include me in your christmas shopping list,” Hyeongjun said, “after all i’m your boyfriend now.”

“To be honest I had already included you in my xmas list.” Wonjin admitted.

“Good, because I had you in mine as well, but I need new socks, these socks got wet because of the milk you dropped.”

“imma give socks and so much more baby, like all the kisses in the world,” Wonjin replied and then proceeded to pepper Hyeongjun’s face with kisses.

The end :)


End file.
